


Hypnotic Taking Over Me ; RichJake

by desirefordanger



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: College, M/M, Post-Squip, Smut, i love richjake so much oml
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desirefordanger/pseuds/desirefordanger
Summary: In which Rich gets intimate with a fond, old friend.





	Hypnotic Taking Over Me ; RichJake

**Author's Note:**

> I have never wrote Post-Squip Rich before! I tried to portray him the best I could. Also I got inspiration for this when rewatching TVD. The episode I got inspiration from was 4x04.

College parties weren't much of an upgrade from High School parties. They held the same vibe, had the same drinks, music and so on. Rich didn't think he'd be able to go to a party after the events of Jake's Halloween party where he set his best friends house on fire. After that, senior year was rocky. He felt like a part of himself was missing without his Squip. He felt as if he didn't know where Rich ended and the Squip began. It was better when Jake was with him though. He was never really sure whether Jake had forgiven him but Jake was what kept him grounded during Senior Year. And now Jake had gotten a scholarship to a fancy sports programme in London and was presumably already gone. Rich wouldn't have gone to a party but Brooke and him were going to a local college in New Jersey and she didn't want to go to the party alone. It was a frat party and the theme was Killers and Victims. Rich decided to go as Jack the Ripper. He had to go out of his way to get the costume despite the fact that he'd only be wearing it once but the only other thing he had was his brothers charred Jason mask. Brooke was simply dressed as a victim and was covered in blood.

"Come on, Rich. We're not in college yet but this party will help us make friends!" Brooke said as an attempt to cheer him up as she linked arms with him and they walked inside. Rich simply nodded slightly and sighed.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?" Rich asked the blonde girl.

"No, I'm okay thanks. I'm going to look for Chloe," Brooke said with a smile as she squeezed Rich's arm a little before venturing off to find her best friend.

Rich found the keg and poured himself a drink into a red solo cup. All he could think about was _him_. God, why did everything remind him of Jake? He saw a guy dancing in the crowd. He had frosted tips and was presumably dressed as a victim. He remembered when Jake told him he wanted frosted tips.

"Have you not watched Brooklyn Nine-Nine?" Jake had asked, incredibly shocked.

Rich laughed and shook his head.

"Oh my god, dude! There's a detective on there called Jake and he goes undercover and gets frosted tips!"

The thoughts of that happy memory were disrupted when the guy dancing had turned around and was walking toward him with a familiar grin. It was Jake.

"Jake? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to that sports programme in London?" Rich asked, confused but ultimately incredibly happy to see his best friend again.

"Brooke told me you'd be here! You really thought I'd leave without saying goodbye?" Jake raised his eyebrows. Rich then remembered that they had hardly spoke since graduation. He wasn't ashamed to admit he missed the boy. Everything about him was so alive. So enticing. So-

"Do you want to dance?" the taller boy asked, scratching the back of his neck slightly. He almost looked... nervous?

"Yeah, I'd love that," Rich responded and just like that Jake was smiling and taking his hand, dragging him into the crowd with him.

Rich practically expected a voice to whisper instructions into his ear as he saw that Jake had started dancing as if no one else was there. He liked the freedom of not having a Squip controlling him and shocking him if he did something wrong but he was almost hopeless in this situation. Soon Jake would realise he wasn't dancing so he just started moving to the beat. It was some kind of old Rihanna song that Jake was humming along to like nobody was watching. Except somebody was. Rich was.

_Your hands around my waist, just let the music play..._

At that lyric, he swore he could feel Jake snake his arm around his waist and pull him closer. Rich relaxed slightly despite the chills that were moving down his spine as the two danced. Shit, were they dirty dancing? They were definitely dirty dancing. Rich knew he was bi but he had thought Jake was straight and—

"Dude, that costume looks really hot on you," Jake whispered, his mouth dangerously close to his ear. His hot breath making him shudder slightly.

Rich ran his hands up Jake's biceps lightly before wrapping his arms loosely around his neck "Let's get out of here," the shorter boy suggested.

Rich could practically hear the grin in Jake's voice as he pulled away slightly "Sure thing, bro," God his use of 'bro' and 'dude' were infuriating. They had 'no homo' written all over them when what Rich was feeling for Jake was definitely homo. Then Jake grabbed his hand, leading him to one of the rooms upstairs. The door had only just shut and yet Rich had his back against the door as Jake crashed his lips against Rich's.

This was going to be one hell of a night.


End file.
